just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
This is a chat page edit to chat with others
qGchfrdjgrdhrdhjgdrgr ndhfvxhxgfvhgxgrd Queen: Hi Alex:hola soy dora Silver: giv me chikin noggits plz, only the ones who have been evil tho, i donut want the good chikin noggits MiNNIE; September 17, 1960 ELMO BDay Queen: Ye, lets get this page going Willed67: im makeing my own wiki so i can learn stuffz any one want to join and spam the create new page bttuoin? Queen: Don't make it a spam wiki because you will be copying Liliana's idea Willed67: Not makeing a spam memes here page, Though memes will be in it. Its for aj memes and the insides and outs of becomeing an aj youtuber Liljana: Minnie, Elmo's bday is in my calendar! XD But his birthday is Feb 3rd I thought? Realseedeng: fitness gram is illegal Mermaid: oh uh hi guys Willed67 : I made my wiki its noice jut needs some pages XD Liljana: What’s the wiki called? Willed67 : Randomness jamma Liljana: Nice! I checked it out! Willed67: Yeah i see you copyed me a bit XD you know as in putting up the kewl thing and transparency thing, Btw think you can show me how to color Queen: done did it for you :) Alex: happy pride month yalllll Liljana: Willed67 I did not see whatever you put on your wiki that resembled the KEWL thing. And it automatically makes it transparent like that. I was just redecorating the wiki, I think it was merely a coincidence Willed67: LilJana its okay i was messing around its importaint to have fun, Anyways call me Wild. Queen: I made the background here isn't it the best? Willed67: No i have a better pictuer see? Queen: Na we will just keep it rooster Liljana: I like the rooster too Silver: i just came back to this into a pc and that rooster is the embodiment of beauty, also, happy pride month (imoutaspan) and where are my noggits Queen: Here is the noggit * Silver: holy hecc thankssss Silver: also, im planning to change my pfp to this, it kinda reminds me of how ive survived while being on multiple fandoms that are infamous by their fanbase (if you readed the page i made when i was bored then you'll know that im on some fandoms that are known to be toxic (orsomethinglikethat) and also his face is HECCIN PRICELESS) Queen: oops, turns out the noggit was moldy XD Silver: WaIT wHAt, what if i already ate it, oh hecc hecc hecc ooooh hecc... Queen: O no you know what awaits .......... Liljana: Hurry! The Chikin Noggit Mold Antidote! Fast! Alex: cryin with joy yall, just got a black tip raccoon :> i dunno Im so so hyped in trembling with joy XD my moms so confused as to why Im cryin Liljana: *looks around uncomfortably* cool yeah... I got like.... 20 yeah totally (is thinking: aww so lucky I’m as rare as a new jammer) Alex: Chaild I shall gift chuuuuuu Queen: so relatable jana I am also as rare as a new jammer XD Alex: cause I loaf chu all I give you all gifts! Jana want an exclusive right now? User is Unicorn8082 buddy me :p Liljana: Really? Ok ill get on ASAP, btw my user is Liljana Inspire: Oh hello ya'll I'm also unrare my rarest item is the rarest promo cri Liljana: My rarest item is an exclusive... that I was GIFTED (btw thanks again Septic) Mermaid: My rarest item is a Cami's Frog that i'm planning on giving away Liljana: Oof Alex: you is welcome :> and wanna hear (well read) a crazy story? I was actually tryna call you after it happened Merm cause I was having a panic attack :'3 Willed67: I ate a worm and got $3 Liljana: Congrats Wild? and I do wanna hear a crazy story Willed67: Not that crazy we ( my fam bam ouo ) Were at our parents wedding reception and wer getting out pics taken, My sister found a worm i took it from her and 2 ppl said they would give me $1 if i ate, I did than one person gave me a nother $1 Queen: Xd congrats! Silver: Mirrors are just walls that go no u Liljana: Liljanas are just people that are kewler than you �� Queen: Queens are just people that rule over you :) JuniperFoxy: And Junipers are ppl dat spam for 15 minutes straight more than 2 times a week. Liljana: �� �� Willed67 : I feel massively disrespected here. I just want everyone to know that. And also btw heres what was typed to me on google hangouts by alex ( would have taken a pic but i cant bc the buttion is broke/ Jammed ) Alex: you've been demoted since I told Jana you said you wanted to block some people here for no reason JuniperFoxy: Ayo I’m new to this conversation! Do you guys mind if I join in? thnx ouo owowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowoowowowowowowoowowowowowowo Alex: Sureeeeee :3 UWUWUWUWUWUUWWUWUWUWUWUW Liljana: Of course! Welcome to the wiki! Silver: welcom juniper, i hope you enjoy your time here, take a free box of chikem noggits as a smol gift JuniperFoxy: do u loike to spam? I can spam for hours on AJPW. ty for le chikin nuggitz I will savor them as I type this. Oof, I’m actually eating watermelon while typing this xd JuniperFoxy: I loike memes. ”*Do U kNoW dA wAe?*” JuniperFoxy: My rarest item on AJPW has got to be maj green futuristic headphones ouo I love them uwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwu Lariel: My rarest item is a freedom spike :/ I’m a beginner here (lvl 10) ya can find me as Yinyan88 on Ajpw and ur welcme to buddy me uwu Liljana: My rarest item is probably rare snowman boots from the Snowman Clothing Collection (I hav me the whole set which I ADORE). Weirdly, hardly anyone has heard about it ������ Lariel: I’ve heard ( and seen ) it Liljana: That’s a first!!! ItsSushi: Hellooooooooooooooo I'm newww here and I want to see if I can join tis chat. I'm on AJ meh user iss Bluebunnys10 (I regret the username). Liljana: Cool! Welcome and of course you can join the chat! Be sure to invite your friends to the wiki! And I’m Liljana on AJPC and AJPW JuniperFoxy: welcom sushi here take dez cookie as a gift �� Lariel: hullo sushi ItsSushi: Hullo I guess -_- here is a cake: ItsSushi: Huehuehuehue :) Lariel: keep ur cake u deserves it uwu ItsSushi: -_- (*^*) I made a new faceo (*^*) Alex: a link to moi wiki eue JuniperFoxy: oof Lariel: ASDFASDFASDF Silver: henlo and welcom ItsSushi, take this chicken nugget box as a gift for joining JuniperFoxy: Yez Lariel: Edit: Oof, The freedoms spikes r back. CRIIIIIIIII! ;0; Sapphire: I didn't know that, I've been on this wiki all day and I haven't even gotten the chance to play AJ yet. Oof .-. also this is my 1st post on dis page! Hey y'all :3 JuniperFoxy: Ello welcom Sapphire Sapphire: :3 Daredevil: DAREDEVILGAMER HAS JOINED THE CHAT Sapphire: kewl Daredevil: kewl kewl kewl Sapphire: këwłìõ OmegaMoon: OMEGAMOON HAS JOINED THE CHAT Mist: me has joinednthe chat just y ens OmegaMoon: HAII DM:I'm low on sleep, wassup. OmegaMoon: why are you low on sleep? Mermaid: hey uh im back and trying to be OmegaMoon: WELL HAI XD Juniper: Hullo Mermy Uwu Mermaid: how are y'all JuniperFoxy: I’m good. A foxy fox in her foxy fox burrow foxily foxy fox-like chased her tail in a foxy foxily like way and screamed st the top of her foxy fox lungs about a foxy fox who was chasing her foxy fox tail foxily fox-like. Category:Spaming Category:Yup Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Chat Category:Fun Category:Words Category:Sentences Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20